Naruto: The Half Of One Self
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is a half of a demon. He is the good side of it. Will not be allowed to live with humans or will humans want him to leave and never come back arond the. Pairing is Narutoxharem.


I don't know own Naruto if I do then I would make Naruto marry Anko.

I also know own love hina or that other things that may come later from other animes.

Make by me and my co writer killjoy3000

Naruto is a sixteen year old teenage who was just invite by Hinata Urashima to visits her at Hinata inn. Did I forget to said that he wasn't human. Naruto Uzumaki was born from wife who cheated on her husband with a other man. She had no idea he was a demon but when Naruto was born they found out. His mother and father locked him up and beat and burned him. When he was twelve miss Hinata Urashima frees him out of the place he was locked up. But once he was free his mind and body spit into two. One half was his evil and dark side with powers of darkness and death. Naruto is the good and light side. He has powers of light and life. His life power not as power as people would think. He can only bring back the dead if said dead person had die less than seven days. If it was longer then seven days then he can't do anything for them.

Naruto body has cuts and burn marks all around it. Since age twelve till now he was being trained by monks. These monks moved to Japan in order to show people the way of monks. The training was hard but in the end it was worth it. Naruto learned a lot from them and he was honored that they trained him and not hated him for being a half of a demon.

He is now in front of Hinata inn and a tea shop. So he walks into the tea shop first to get something to drink.

"How can I help you?" An older woman asked him.

He looked at her and notices everyone staring at him. He forget that he still in his demon form which. He had two feather white wings and white lines coming down his face, arms. Legs but only thing they can see is his face because his wings are being covered by a monk robe and he was thankful for that.

"Do you know where Miss Hinata is?" He asked her as she stares at him and yells behind her as a old woman come up to them.

"What is it Haruka?" She asked but when she looks at Naruto she understands what wrong.

"Naruto you're finally here" She said as she moved over to him.

"Hello Miss Hinata" He said as she hit him on the head.

"I told you to call me Kaa" She said to him causing Haruka go be shocked and was wondering why she wants him to call her that.

"Ok but why did you invite me here?" Naruto asked as she just smirked at him.

"You're going to live at Hinata inn" She said him as he looks at like her what the hell.

He about say something but they hear a girl yell and it's coming from the inn. When the three look they see Shinobu was about to fall off the roof. As she was about to fall Naruto ran to the inn and when she finally does fall from the roof Naruto leaps into the air as his robe fall off and his wings took to the sky. He then catches her as she falling before she hit the ground.

When he lets her down she looks at him and notices all cuts and burn marks on him because his robe was now gone and he was only in a pair of pants.

"Thank you and are you an angel?" She asked as she looked at his wings and he just shakes his head no.

"I'm the opposite of a angel" He said back and she wondering why he would be a demon when he looks like a angel.

Hinata, Haruka, Naruto and Shinobu sees other women come over to them.

When two of the women that dressed in swordswomen clothes look at him and the younger of the two draw her Kanata and charges at him.

"None thing changes" Naruto said as he dodges her attack and light covers his body.

"Stop it, he saved me!" Shinobu yelled at the young woman who was about to attack again as the light leaves Naruto,

When the light leaves him he is now in full plate armor. Think of a knight from medieval times, he has helm come that shows his eyes and mouth but that all and his wings now covered in armor but light armor. He then had a long blade in his right hand and in his left is a shield that was half size of him. Normal a human can't use that kind of shield with one hand or that kind of blade. But being a demon he has strength to wield them.

"**If you come at me again then I will take you down**!" He said in a demonic tone of voice.

"I will slay you and that because I'm from the Aoyama clan!" She yelled at him as Naruto eyes grow more pissed off at her when he hears that name.

"**SO YOU'RE FROM THE CLAN THAT KILLS NOT ONLY EVIL DEMONS! BUT YOUR ALSO KILL INNOCENTS ONE BECAUSE YOUR DON'T TAKE TIME TO LOOK TO SEE IF IT GOOD OR EVIL!" **Naruto yelled as he rushes at her with his blade as both of their blade cashed with each other. It looks like Naruto has upper hand because of his strength and size of the blade. As he pushes her blade down which she doesn't back down at all.

She then dodges to the left as she swings at him but Naruto stop it's with his shield and throws her back onto her back.

"**What a fool you are"** He said as he moves his blade to her neck then moves it away and puts it back on his back. Motoko couldn't take living when a demon let her live so she get up and starts to rush at him but was stopped by her sister.

"What are you doing Tsuruko?" Motoko asked her older sister.

"Stopping this fight before my little sister ends up dead" Tsuruko said as she looks from her sister to Naruto.

"I'm sorry for what she did" She said to Naruto who just was now covered in light. When the light left his body he was now in pants and no blade or shield.

"You have none thing to say sorry about, Ms? He asked her as she looked at him.

"My name is Tsuruko and her older sister" She said to him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" He said as Shinobu walks up to them.

"Are you really a demon? You look like an angel" She said to him as everyone was staring at him.

"I'm half of a being. I was born from a mother who cheated on her husband with a man. She had no idea that he was a demon and when I was born it was dark times for me. But then I was free from them but then I spit into two. My evil side and me. I'm the good side of the demon and that why I look like this" He said to them as she looked and smiled. She then hugs him which causes Naruto body to frozen up.

"What's wrong? Are these scars of battles?" Tsuruko asked him.

"I'm not used to being touch nicely and no these not scars of battles. These scars and burns you see on my chest are from my cursed mother and her husband. They locked me up when I was just born and well you can guess the rest. This why I hated humans so much that when I get free from them thanks to Ms Hinata. I spited into two beings." He said as Shinobu hugged him again but he only frozen little bit.

"That sad but I'm sure everyone here will help you" Shinobu said to him as everyone nodded.

"Name Mitsune but you can call me Kitsune. Ones that are staying at inn right now are me, Shinobu, Motoko and Tsuruko. The others are not home but they are home in few weeks." She said to him as he nodded to her.

"Ladies he going be living at the inn with you" Hinata said and Naruto looked at her like what in hell.

"I told you I'm not!" Naruto yelled at her.

"I understand you think you don't need anyone or any help. But I can see you through and I can see your in pain" Hinata said as her old eyes look at him.

"I am going to go through hell here! Did you forget the stories you told me. The ones about your grandson for last year now!" He said like Hinata Inn was hell because well he found out that. Her grandson before dating his girlfriend that everyone beat shit out of him for being a hentai.

"It's ok and don't worry his girlfriend not here so no hitting" Kitsune said as she had her arm around his neck which causes him to frozen up again.

"Ok, I let you girls find his room" Hinata said as she walks back into the tea shop leaving Naruto behind with them.

"Come on come on!' Shinobu said as she pushes him to the Inn as he wishes he could die now.

Kitsune was smirking at him. She had found someone new to tease and she couldn't help but tease him.

Motoko was now pissed that a demon was staying at the Hinata inn. First it was a man and now a demon man. She wanted to hurt Naruto for being a demon. She was always told that demons are evil no matter what and had to be killed.

Tsuruko was wondering if she and Naruto can help each other. She had lost her husband two years ago and now was feeling sad and lonely. Can he help her and can she help him was what she was thinking of.

Shinobu was happy that someone new was coming into the Hinata inn but she was thinking that now she had a big brother. She was hoping that none of the girls will hurt Naruto and make his mind and heart worst then it was already is.

Naruto was going why god why god. He was asking himself why he had be send to hell so young. Yes he was happy that they nice looking girls. Kitsune, Motoko, Haruka and Tsuruko.

When he gets inside the Hinata inn they show him to his room and leave him be for now.

Naruto lays down on his bed as he senses someone coming through the window. When the say person jumps inside the room it turns out to be a red color fur Kitsune with nine tails behind it.

"About time you get up to me Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said to her who just slaps him with one of her tails in the face.

"It's rude to say that I was trying to catch you" Kyuubi said to him as he smirks.

"Yea yea, well I going go to sleep" He said to her who just nods and lies down and rolls up in a ball on his chest.

"I'm not your bed" He said to her who just slaps him face again with a tail. Naruto just gives up and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes he hears something outside his door. He then moves Kyuubi onto the ground as he stand sup. "_Man she can sleep thought anything_"

He then opens the door to see Kitsune had fall down because of a saku bottle that was rolling behind her.

"I guess saku that the bottle trying to kill me?" Kitsune said as she smirks to him.

Naruto moves his hand down for her to grab. When he grabs it he helps her to her feet.

"I guess you should be more careful." He said and she just gave him a kitsune smirk.

"I bet you would love help me do that to?" She asked in a teasing way which causes Naruto to blush and just look to the side.

"Your fun to tease do you know that? She asked as he just looked at her.

"You can be a pain can't you?" He asked as she just smirks then started to giggle.

"Yes I can" She said to him in a cheerfully tone of voice.

"How come you're up to late?" He asked her as she just looks at him.

"Because I drink at night most of the time" She replied back to him.

"Why do you?" Naruto asked her as she looked at him. She is starting to wonder why she drinks and the real reason why she does it every night.

"I honestly don't know why" She said back to him as he just pulls her into a hug,

"There are better ways then dealing with things or passing time beside drinking saku" He said to her as she looks at him with a smile.

"I'm guessing having someone hold me is a better way" She said to him in a teasing way causing Naruto to blush a few shades of red.

"Yes I guess" Naruto said with a blush on his face as Kitsune just smirk to him then moved her head onto his neck.

"You need to lightly up a bit" She said as she moves to her room leaving Naruto staring at her as she moves her hips as she walks to her room.

Naruto face started to smile as he notices that she was great looking.

"Living here will not be that bad" He said to himself as he walks back into his room to find a mad kitsune for moving her off his chest.

The kitsune walks up to him then slaps me over and over with her tails before dragging him on the ground with her tails. She then rolls back up in a ball on his chest again.

"Don't move this time" She ordered him in a deadly tone of voice.

Naruto just sighed as he looks at his furry friend and rubs her ears. He going have one long day tomorrow and he starts to close his eyes.

When morning comes and Naruto opens his eyes he doesn't see Kyuubi but he does notice that the window is open.

"Guess she taking a walk" He said to himself again as he gets to his feet.

He then gets changed into new clothes that the room had it in and lucky for him they fix him good. He opens his door and steps outside as he smells food. To him the food smells great and never had smell food this good.

When he gets into the kitchen he notices Shinobu cooking.

"Breakfast will be ready soon" She said as he just smiles at her.

"It smells like the best food I have ever smelled before" He said causing the little girl to blush and look at him.

"Thank you for thinking that" She replied back to him.

"You're welcome and where is everyone?" He said back to her who just turns to face him.

"Motoko and her sister are training, Kitsune must be sleeping still. Can you go wake her up?" She asked him and he just nodded to her, he then heads for Kitsune room. He knocks on the door but no one opens it. He then opens the door to see Kitsune sound asleep and only in panties no bra. He can see her c cup breasts as he turns around facing the door.

"Kitsune Breakfast is ready" He said with a blushing face as she slowly opens her sees to see the back of Naruto and smirks.

"Did you have good look at them?" She asked teasing him.

"Who's them?" He asked back trying cover up what just happened.

"I didn't know they're that small not to be seen" She said with a fake cry.

"No no they big and great so no more crying ok?" Naruto asked as he turns to face her but he then realize she was faking it and was now blushing because he now staring at them.

"Got you and you most love staring at them now" She said as he then looks up at her face to see a smirk on her face.

"Yea I do love staring at your eyes" He said which cause her to do little blushing of her way as she thinks of new ways to get back at him.

Kitsune then gets up and walks over to him.

"Can I get changed? Or do you want watch me get full naked? She asked him in teasing way that causing him to blush and slowly back out of the room.

"No need to watch" He said as he closes the door and heads back down to kitchen leaving a smirking woman.

When he gets to the kitchen he sees Motoko and her sister eating.

"Good morning" He said to them as Motoko gave him evil look as he backs up little but her sister gives him a sweet and welcoming look.

"Tsuruko and Motoko how are the two of you today?" Naruto asked them as he sits down beside Tsuruko.

"Fine" Motoko said with tone of poison.

"I'm good and how about you?" Tsuruko said/asked him as he notice that older one likes him and younger one hates him.

"Good and thank you for asking" He said back to the older woman who just gives one of her cute smiles.

They hear Kitsune coming in and Kyuubi coming inside behind her.

"Who kitsune does this belong to?" She asked as Naruto sweet drop.

"No one owns me human" The kitsune say shocking the three women as she walks over to Naruto and slaps him in the face with one of her nine tails again.

"Stop slapping me all the time" He said as she just looked at him.

"Make me" She said as Naruto just smirked.

"Remember what happened last time you said that?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi remember all the girls that wanted to pet the cute kitsune aka more like kill it with love.

"You won't" She said as Naruto just smirked.

"I wonder what happen if girls see the cute kitsune again" He said and Kyuubi just looked at him like you evil son of a bitch.

"What happened last time?" Kitsune asked.

"I dropped her in the female side of the bathhouse and well girls plus cute things normal ends up like poor cute thing will die from love" He said and they all burst out into laughing as Kyuubi just slaps him over and over for saying it.

"It's not funny!" Kyuubi yelled as Naruto picks her up and puts her in his lap. He then rubs and pats her ears and head causing her to purr.

"Is that better Kyuubi?" He asked her who just looked at him.

"Ten more minutes and it will be" She said as she was loving getting petted by him.

"Ok ok" He said as he kisses the kitsune head and rubs her ears as he eats his breakfast.

"Is she your partner or pet?" Tsuruko asked him as he just looks at her. To him she was a beautiful woman and was wondering how come she staying here.

"She more like a partner. I raised her since she was a baby and you can guess she not like normal kitsunes. She a demon kitsune who has nine tails." Naruto said to them as they nodded their heads back.

"Do you want take bath in hot spring with me and Tsuruko?" Kitsune asked him as he just looks at her like are you nuts.

"That a great idea" Tsuruko said as Naruto was like what in hell is going on.

"You can't do that!" Motoko yelled and Naruto was glad someone had a mind here.

"Why not?" Tsuruko pouted at her little sister.

"He a male! A useless male!" Motoko yelled as Naruto was now looking at her.

"How did I become useless? I just get here" He asked/said to her.

"Because you're a male!" Motoko yelled at him as he just rises a eyebrow.

"Do you sleep with girls?" Naruto asked her who just looked at him like your dead.

"NO!!!!!!!! Why would you ask that!!?" She yelled at him.

"Because your hate males and think they useless. To me sounds like you do girls not dudes" He said back to her as her older sister and kitsune nodded they head.

"I don't do girls and just because I hate male don't mean I go that way" She said to him as she left the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto said as both women look at him and giggle.

"Kind of but it was funny to see her react to it" Kitsune said as she looks at him.

"Are we going to the hot string? She asked as older woman nodded and Naruto looked at them.

"Don't be worry none thing going to happen little Naruto" Kitsune teased him.

"I'm not little!" Naruto yelled back.

"O really?" Kitsune asked him.

"Yes" Naruto said back to her.

"Then prove it and get naked and go into the hot spring" Kitsune said in a teasing way.

Naruto start going to where hot springs is and then goes into the changing room with Kyuubi fallowing him.

"You get talk into things a lot you know that?" Kyuubi asked him as he just nods his head. He then starts to take his clothes off. Kyuubi sees all the scars on his upper and lower body. He then starts to go in the water.

He then hears two people come in the water and move over to him. "So Naruto how does the water feel?" Kitsune asked him.

"Its feel good" Naruto replied back to her.

"Is it because there two hot women with you?" Kitsune asked in a teasing way causing Naruto to blush again.

"You like teasing people to much" Naruto said back to Kitsune.

"Yes I do and I also like when someone massage my back and other places" Kitsune said she moves back to him.

"So?" Naruto asked her as Kitsune smirks to him.

"How about you give her body massage then give me one later?" Kitsune said in his ear as his face turns red again.

Tsuruko then moves over to him. "Can you please give me one?" She asked him in a sweet ton of voice.

"Sure…" Naruto said to her with a red face. Naruto starts rubbing her back as she smiles because his hands feel soft against her body.

"Go down a little bit" She said to him as Naruto moves her lower back now.

"Move down" She said to him as he realizes she wants him to rub her butt.

"But" Naruto said to her as she looks at him.

"It's ok, rub it for me" She said to him as he moves his hands on her nice rounded cheeks then starts to rub them.

Tsuruko lets out a long moan of pleasure as she feels his butt be massaged by Naruto. Naruto looks at her body. He could believe that a woman could look so beautiful. He then looks at her eyes. She was beautiful but why was he thinking of things like this.

Naruto shakes his head so the images and though will leave. How could he think that way for a human? The beings that hurt him so bad but yet she never once tried to hurt him. She and kitsune both never tried hurting him.

"What are you thinking of Naruto?" Kitsune asked him as he just looks at her naked body as well. She had a beautiful body as well.

"None thing and I think your done Tsuruko" Naruto said to her as she nods then kisses him on the cheek as she slips into the water again. Naruto was now shocked that she had done that to him. That was the first time he had ever felt someone lips before. Kitsune was looking at him as she smirks to herself. She couldn't believe that Naruto never knows what kindness was and she was now going ot show him what it really is.

"Can you give me a massage in my room Naruto?" She asked him in a caring tone of voice and not a teasing one this time.

"How come you want me go to your room to do it?" Naruto asked her as he was wondering what the reason could be.

"That's something you find out when we get there ok?" Kitsune asked him as he nods to her then fallows her.

**This lemon is make by killjoy and this is his first lemon**

She wanted to be the first person to have his first happy time.

When both Kitsune and Naruto get to her room.

"I don't know why you want me here Kitsune-chan."Naruto said as he looked down at the floor.

Kitsune then pulled Naruto in to a hug surprisingly gently since she was cutting down on her sake intake but she would never stop though but she figured she could at least drink a little less.

"You just need a little more confidences to go with everything else that's good about you, so come on." Kitsune said to him.

"Now just relax and let me give you a kiss." She said to him as she encouraged.

As they began to kiss each other Kitsune noticed that Naruto had his hands on her hips.

"Don't be afraid to let your hands wander Naruto-kun." She said to him also she tried to make him more comfortable. Naruto lets his hands slip down to her firm Bottom and give it a squeeze.

"Like this?" He asked her.

"Yesssss" She Hissed a him as they continued to french for a bit. She then started to take off his pants when she looked down she was pleasantly surprised how big he was but not overly she guessed that he was about 9 1/2 inches.

she bent down then said to him "Now don't worry you'll like this" She then starts to lick a little. She takes in the whole length twice then starts to lick for the base to the tip.

"Kitsune-chan that feels really good!" Naruto moaned out.

Kitsune looked at Naruto. "You're trembling?" She asked him.

"I can't help it." Naruto responds back to her.

"Just lay back you can go at you own pace" She said to him as she laid herself down after stripping of her clothes.

Naruto started to touch her breast. "Those are important don't ever ignore them." She coached.

Naruto stared to lick and suck on her nipples as Kitsune moaned under him. His hand slowly went down to her womanhood then he stopped just above it.

"Go ahead;' She coaxed him to continue. Naruto's fingers slipped in as she told him to move them in and out he did so. For 40 seconds this continued and she moaned louder and started to shake Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok I didn't hurt you?" He asked her as he was a little scared.

Kitsune looked up and said to him "No that's good and we want that to happen. Now get on top of me Right there." She then lined him up.

"What if I'm no good?" Naruto asked her.

"It's your first time Naruto just Start slow and if you feel like you're about blow too soon just tighten your stomach muscles and stop for a few seconds". Kitsune told him.

"Where did you learn that?" Naruto asked.

"I have read a few books over the last few years" She told Him.

Naruto started to push in slowly. "Oh Damn Naruto" She moaned out loudly. Once he was all the way in Kitsune wrapped her legs and arms around him. He then started to thrust. "That's it start slowly and build up Ahhh J-just like that" She said as she had her second orgasm that night. Naruto was going at a good pace hoping he was pleasing her which he was.

"Nnng ahh Y-Your doing great Naruto keep That pace really hit it Naruto you c-can't break me." She said to him as she moaned out as she had a another two orgasms.

"_This is so good he is a natural lover"_ She thought to herself.

In Naruto's mind "_Kami-Sama what did I do to be so lucky to have her care this much about me?_"

"Huh Huh Kitsune-Chan I I can't hold it." Naruto told her as he moaned. Kitsune leaned up and started to kiss him them moved to his ear as she felt the largest orgasms she had yet building.

"Hahh go as deep as you can Naruto Give me every drop. I'm safe and on the pill don't hold back." Kitsune told him as she moaned as her orgasm started to leave only to come back stronger than ever as she felt him release into her.

"Oh Kami Kitsune-Chan!!" Naruto yelled.

She hugged him close as they respective orgasms continued.

"Come here" she said to him as she held him close to her. Naruto's cum stared to leak out.

"Ahh Yesss" Kitsune Hissed out as she couldn't stop shaking. She leaned up and kissed Naruto With as much Passion as she could.

"Ahh Kitsune I'm still" Naruto tried to say as Kitsune purred "Leave it in" She told him 45 seconds later their Orgasms finally ended. She looks at Naruto and said "that was exultant Naruto."

"Kitsune-hime I love you" Naruto told her as he rested his head on her breast.

"I love you too Naruto-kun now let's gets some sleep." She said to him.

* * *

I hope you like the lemon that killjoy3000 made. This was his first lemon so give good words about it.

We hope you in enjoy ch one of this story.

Give some good feedback.


End file.
